


What a Wonderful View (ChikaRiko Week Day 1)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Kissing, Sunsets, Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika and Riko go to the hot springs at the Takami Inn. As the two relax after a long day at school, they admire the sunset as they reminisce the events leading up to their relationship.(ChikaRiko Week Day 1 Prompt: Sunsets)





	What a Wonderful View (ChikaRiko Week Day 1)

It is no secret that Chika and Riko are dating. It has been that way since before Riko left for the Piano competition in Tokyo. The two had been very close since they met in High School, though the two still had to work things out internally and externally. This includes having to come out to their families, Chika and You having a tearful argument which ended with the two of them reconciling their friendship (with the help of You's dad and Kanan no less), and not to mention their own arguments as well.

Now, Chika had asked Riko out to her family's hot springs Inn in Uchiura and Riko decides that this would be the perfect moment to develop their relationship even further.

"Ahhh~!" Chika cooed as she slowly slid into the hot springs. "Today was exhausting..."

Riko nodded. "Kanan made us work harder than Dia does, doesn't she?"

"That's because Dia-chan just wants us to do that torturous training regime." Chika whined.

Riko giggled as Chika pouted while complaining about how all of her muscles hurt. Usually Riko isn't the one to just listen, but hearing Chika complain in such an adorable manner is just too cute for the Pianist to resist.

Nevertheless, as Riko bathed in the heated Onsen, she looked towards the amazing view of the beach. The sun is setting over the horizon as another day ends for the couple and others. At the same time, Riko can't help but to think back at all that had happened.

"Hey Chika?" Riko poked her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Eh?" Chika quipped as she turned to Riko. "What is it Riko-chan?"

"Do you remember that moment?"

"Eh???" Chika tilted her head. "What moment."

Riko pouted before bapping Chika's head.

"Ow!" Chika whined as she rubbed the area where she was bapped at. "What was that for?"

"You really are a Baka Chika." Riko crossed her arms unamused.

"I don't remember things that well, Riko-chan." Chika frowned.

Riko then sighed at how hopeless her girlfriend is. "Remember when I said... those words?"

It took a while to register that in Chika's mind, but as soon as she processed it, Chika's mind clicked instantly.

"OH!!" Chika nodded. "THAT moment! Please be specific next time, Riko-chan."

"So you actually remembered it?" Riko pouted back. "Or did you just made that up?"

"Of course I remember it, Riko-chan!" Chika smiled at her special one. "That was the spark that set off our relationship."

Riko frowned a bit. "Well... One spark..."

"Hehe... Sorry Riko-chan..." Chika rubbed the back of her head as she remembered consulting everyone in Aqours on what is love and left Riko hanging for about two weeks before Chika could answer back her confession.

Riko sighed as she lowered her body more into the Onsen, the water now reaching to her neck. Riko's long hair spread out as it made contact with the Spring water, flowing gracefully down across the Spring.

Chika stared at Riko for a while. It had been just probably a couple of months ago when she first met Riko as she tried to jump into the water despite it still being April. It still took them time to develop an actual relationship, but once they did, they just simply became inseparable. Chika giggled as Riko relaxed.

"What's so funny, Chika?" Riko asked.

"It's nothing." Chika continued to laugh. "It's just that this reminds me when you tried to jump into the ocean in the middle of April. I thought you wanted to die or something."

"Why must you bring that up?!" Riko yelled, causing Chika to laugh more. "At least I don't jump into the ocean in my School Uniform!"

"Hey! I was depressed during that time!" Chika argued.

"At least I was there to help you back up."

"Well-!" Chika tried to argue back, but she couldn't. She sighed as she lowered her head in the water before going back up immediately due to how hot the water in the Onsen is.

As Chika tries to cool her lower head from the heat, she saw the amazing sunset and how the water sparkled as it reflected the sun's rays. Her scarlet eyes stared at the ocean for a while, admiring how beautiful the scenery looks. As she turns around to wipe her eyes from the intense rays, she managed to look back at Riko.

Chika saw that maybe there is no difference between Riko and the beautiful scenery her family's Onsen is famous for. They are both beautiful in their own right and she is lucky to have such a lady like Riko. Of course, their relationship isn't as perfect, remembering all of those tearful moments as Aqours struggled to get anything going, but Chika still stared at her girlfriend, reminded that she has such amazing friends and such a supportive girlfriend.

"Riko-chan." Chika said without even thinking.

"Hmm?" Riko swam to her girlfriend. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say..." Chika gulped a bit. Even after they are girlfriends, she still has butterflies as she stared at Riko. "That I love you. That I am lucky and blessed to have such an amazing girlfriend who doesn't mind being with someone so stupidly ordinary. You're just so beautiful and talented."

"Well of course. Thank you Chika." Riko said as she hugged Chika. "But keep in mind that it's all because I am lucky to call you a girlfriend as well. Besides, you helped me get back to playing the piano and your lyrics are just so romantic at times."

Chika blushed at the compliment. Normally she would just see herself as an ordinary girl, but Riko (as well as the other members of Aqours including You) made Chika realize her own self-worth. Even if she sees herself as worthless, she has value in the eyes of others.

"Riko-chan..." Chika said as she and Riko gotten closer and closer.

"Come here you Mikan." Riko hugged Chika tighter as their lips closed in.

It didn't take long until their lips made contact. Everything and everyone is forgotten in an instant as Chika and Riko deepen their kiss. Neither of them care if their towels fall, revealing their naked forms, nor do they care if someone from Aqours barges in and interrupts the make out session. All they care for at this moment is each other. They are girlfriends, after all.

The two then separate, breathing heavily. They don't know if it's from the heat of the Onsen or the heat of the kiss. To both, it may as well be a combination of the two.

"R-Riko-chan. More..." Chika begged. "Kiss me more..."

"Don't make... too much noise..." Riko told Chika, trying her best to contain her moans but failing.

The two then began to kiss again, this time letting out louder moans and licks. Chika and Riko wrapped their arms around each other as Chika pushed Riko against a rock in order to maintain her own balance and not fall during the kiss. Their tongues swished around in harmony, fighting for dominance as the two are romantically shaded by the sunset. The more time they took, the more intense the kiss became and the louder their moans are.

"So our Mikan finally grew up~!"

"At least be quiet about it and do it somewhere else. They're gonna get overheated at this rate."

"Shima! Mito! At least try to be quiet! My darling youngest daughter... *sniff* Oh gods..."

Well... The kiss would have been much more intense if it wasn't for three certain people barging in. And of all the people Chika DIDN'T want to barge in...

"Eh?!" Chika screamed as she and Riko saw the unwelcome guests. "Mom?! Shima and Mito, too?!"

"Poo." Chika's mother pouted before turning to Chika's older sisters. "This is both of your fault for ruining the atmosphere!"

"I'm not the one crying loudly here, mom." Mito scoffed. "Besides, at least this helps them learn to have their date somewhere else."

"Ara Mito. That's too harsh." Shima reprimanded. "These two love birds are still developing their wings. At least let them have these moments."

Mito shrugged with a stern expression as she went back inside the Inn, dragging Chika's mom along.

"Wait!" The mother cried. "What are you doing?!"

"What else?" Mito deadpanned. "We're leaving them alone."

"NO! I WANT TO SEE MY BABY GROW UP MORE! STOP!"

The cries and counters of the two began to ebb away as they went back into the Inn/House. Shima looked behind her seeing the two off, sweating a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Chika-Imouto-san, Riko-san." She said, bowing to the two. "I tried to have them be quiet, but I guess the shock of you kissing someone was just simply too great."

Chika stood there, too shocked for words as she is still trying to comprehend the fact that much of her family just caught her doing a more naughtier kiss than what she would normally do with Riko.

Riko, however, actually responded.

"No! No!" She said. "It's okay. I don't think we have ever done a kiss THAT intense around others... Let alone you guys."

"Don't worry about it." Shima reassured. "Though I do advise that you two should get out already. Otherwise weird things might happen in your heads and..." She then smiled 'innocently' at the two. "We don't want to pay up more for cleaning the Onsen, right?"

The couple blushed immediately at what Shima just said. Even if Chika is still dense when it comes to certain aspects in relationships, even she understood what her own sister meant.

"J-Just..." Chika stuttered, too embarrassed at the fact. "Please leave us. We'll get out in the meantime."

Shima then smiled before she left the Onsen area, leaving Chika and Riko to their own devices once again. After confirming that none of her family members are spying on them, Chika turned to Riko and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Chika cried a bit. "I just wanted this moment to be just the two of us and the two of us alone! I didn't expect my own family to spy on us! Oh gods... I'm so so sorry!!!"

Riko patted Chika on the head. "Don't worry about it, Chika. I had fun regardless."

"Y-You did?" Chika wiped some of her tears away.

"I did." Riko nodded. "We usually never have this time since we are usually busy with school and that you don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable, especially You-san."

"I'm a good friend." Chika explained. "I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable with our relationship or anything in general."

"And that is also why I love you so~" Riko said, helping Chika out of the Onsen as they went to wash off and dry themselves.

Chika smiled at that comment. Even if the date wasn't as successful or romantic as she wanted it to be, at least she can be relieved that Riko enjoyed it as much as she enjoys the Mikan's company and love.

Before she returned into her own house, Chika looked back at the sunset. She admired its beauty and thanked it for bringing back so much memories.

**Author's Note:**

> So... ChikaRiko week!
> 
> Is it sad that I NEVER heard about this until now?
> 
> Tbh, I'm going to try and do the entire week as much as possible. However, it depends since Hawaii Standard Time trolls AO3 publication beyond belief.
> 
> Oddly enough, ChikaRiko is tied for my favorite Riko ship (alongside YohaRiko) yet this is my 7th favorite Chika ship (top spot obviously belonging to EliChika while ChikaYou, DiaChika and ChiKanan are top 3 if the ships are Aqours-only).
> 
> Also I am sorry that this doesn't fit in with the deeper meaning of the prompt, but it's all I can muster so far. Besides, Chika's Inn has that sort of area with a very nice view of the Ocean. Thus, instead of a dock scene, I had instead gone with the Onsen since it would make somewhat sense that Chika would have her date with Riko at her own house so that she and Riko won't be scolded or caught by their own friends since Chika is not insensitive.
> 
> I may do another fic on the same day as a part of ChikaRiko week since, again, Hawaii Time trolls HARD.


End file.
